The present invention relates to a shock absorbing assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shock absorbing assembly for a transmission mechanism.
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3A, a shock absorbing device 20 has a first collar 21, a first sleeve 22 inserted in the first collar 21, the first collar 21 having a lug 24, the first sleeve 22 having an elastic cylinder 23, a washer 27, a first screw rod 15, and a second screw rod 17. The lug 24 has a round hole 25. The elastic cylinder 23 has a center hole 26. A transmission mechanism 30 has an outer casing 31. A hollow tube 32 is connected to a bottom of the outer casing 31. A rod 11 is disposed on a main frame 10. Two upper bars 12 are disposed on the rod 11. A hollow pillar 14 is disposed between the upper bars 12. The hollow pillar 14 has a through aperture 13. The first screw rod 15 passes through the washer 27, the center hole 26 of the elastic cylinder 23, the through aperture 13 of the hollow pillar 14, a second sleeve 22', a second collar 21', and a first nut 16. The second screw rod 17 passes through the round hole 25 of the lug 24, the hollow tube 32, and a second nut 18. Since the first collar 21 contacts the upper bar 12, a noise will occur while the first collar 21 bumps the upper bar 12. Furthermore, the shock absorbing area of the shock absorbing device 20 is small so that the shock absorbing effect is not very effective.